Hermione's Offer
by pakrat77
Summary: Starts the night before the Final Battle with Hermione overhearing Harry's concerns for the next day and making an offer that could change their lives forever. Somewhat DH compliant.
1. Chapter 1

My only claim on Harry Potter is the set of books I have at home.

Based on Merlin's (Broomstick Flyer) challenge 'Hermione's offer'.

The challenge is to contain Hermione's offer to have Harry's baby just before he faces Voldemort. She has to end up pregnant and happy about it because it is Harry's baby she is carrying. Where it goes from there doesn't really matter, though a happy ending would be much more preferable to any other.

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting quietly in the common room. It was their first night back at Hogwarts since they had started the hunt for Voldemort's pieces of soul. Tomorrow was to be the day. Harry knew it in his bones. Tomorrow he would have to finally face Voldemort for the last time. He could not put it off; this war needed to end because there had been far too many lives lost already. He knew there was little chance of him surviving the encounter, that's the only reason he had never told Hermione how he felt about her.

Resigned to the facts as he saw them Harry looked around the room, thinking he was alone he began very quietly talking out loud. "Mum, Dad, I don't know if you can hear me, I don't think it will be much longer before we are together, maybe tomorrow or the day after at the latest. Voldemort is coming to try and kill me, I'm sorry that the Potter line will end dad. I'll be the last one. I hope you can forgive me for that, but I'll be taking him with me when I die, I promise you that." Harry then fell silent as he stared into the fire and wondered if his dead parents could hear him. Then he heard a slight rustling from behind him, turning around he saw his best friend Hermione sit up in the armchair behind his. She stood up and walked around to him with a rather sad smile on her face. She knew as well as he did that he had little chance of surviving.

Standing right in front of him Hermione leaned forward and took his face in her hands, as she cupped his cheeks he could not believe what she said.

"Harry, I couldn't help over hearing what you said to your mum and dad, I'd like to help keep the Potter line alive for you if you'll have me. If I can't have you, if I can't be with you… if you… if you don't survive… I would be honored to have your child. I'll have a baby for you Harry if you think you could like me enough to make me pregnant. I'm about at my most fertile right about now; I can also get a male fertility potion to make sure we have a boy, I'll get it from Madam Pomfrey. So tonight would be a good night to get me pregnant and we have all night to make sure it works." Hermione held on to him looking directly into his eyes letting him know she meant every word she said, "Please Harry, make love to me, make me pregnant, let me have your child and fulfill at least one of my dreams, please."

* * *

Harry stared at his best friend in the world absolutely gobsmacked. His mouth opened and closed several times before he was finally able to make a sound. "I, you, you, I, but what about Ron?"

Hermione flushed, "At one point, maybe but after the last few months not a chance. I thought I could fancy him, because I thought you would never be interested in me and he was the only other one to pay me any attention."

"Are you sure you really want to do this, Hermione? You know what the likely outcome of tomorrow will be. I wouldn't want to leave you like that." Harry was still looking at her with a mix of shock and disbelief.

Leaning down she pressed her lips to his. "More than anything."

"Okay, only if you swear you won't have any regrets if things go don't go well tomorrow or if by some miracle they do, you'd be stuck with me forever."

Hermione grinned, "Well, then I'll have the chance to fulfill two of my dreams. You go upstairs and shower while I go visit Madam Pomfrey. I'll meet you in your bed when I'm ready."

Harry nodded his head dumbly as Hermione bounced out of the common room. After the door closed, the raven haired wizard slowly stood and made his way back to his dorm. Part of him wanted to scream for joy at the thought of being with Hermione but that was held in place by the rest of him that was still in shock that she wanted to be with him like he wanted her.

Hermione reached the infirmary unnoticed by any other living being and slowly opened the doors to the ward she had visited so often in the last seven years. As the door clicked shut behind her, she heard the resident healer stirring behind the door to her private office. "What is it child, it's the middle of the night?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, Madam Pomfrey, butIneedafertilitypotion," the young witch blurted out.

"You need a what?"

"A male fertility potion," Hermione replied with a blush. "And a female one if you have one."

"Why in heaven would you need that, at this hour?" The matron demanded.

Looking down at her feet Hermione slowly told the story she had overheard in the common room, and her offer to Harry.

"Certainly a noble cause, but most pure bloods won't let a bastard child inherit the family name." Hermione paled at hearing this. Her whole plan was ruined if it was true.

"Come, sit in my office and we'll talk while we brew. There may be a way if you both are set on this." The kindly witch replied. "I've seen Harry in here enough, and James before him. I don't know what I'd do without another generation of Potters to keep me busy," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Now then," Poppy said as she pulled out a pair of cauldrons, "you'll be wanting to make sure it's a boy then?" Hermione nodded. "Good, good. All three versions of the potion are the same except one ingredient." Several bottles were pulled from a shelf.

"Three?" Hermione asked, as she excepted a small stack of boxes from the healer.

"One for the woman to take and two for the man, depending on the desired sex of the baby," the mediwitch explained as she prepared the cauldrons with a standard potion base. "Won't take but a few minutes to prepare, dear. You're sure you want to go through with this?" she confirmed.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione nodded, hair flying around her head.

"Very well, you'll have to commit to each other before you start though. It isn't an official marrage, but it will make the baby's claim legitimate."

"Like the druidic hand fasting?"

"Something like that, but you don't have to have a priest, or other official to perform the binding."

As the potions were prepared, Madam Pomfrey explained the vows that would join the couple together for a year and a day.

"Not that I'm ungrateful but how do you know all this?" Hermione asked as Poppy finished her explanation.

With a gentile smile she replied, "When you've been around as long as I have, you learn a thing or two."

The entire brewing process took no longer than fifteen minutes and the pair of potions were packaged in to marked vials for the trip back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

As they two witches retreated to the main room of the hospital, the healer looked at her companion and sighed. "It is really going to be tomorrow isn't it?"

Hermione nodded, "Harry feels like it will be, and he is rarely wrong when it comes to You-Know-Who."

Poppy looked distraught, "Well then, I best give you some things to give him any advantage he can get tomorrow." She turned and picked up a small box from a shelf and made her way to the potions cabinet. Opening the doors she started pulling vials down, seemingly at random and placing them in the box. Returning to the stuned younger witch, she held it open and explained what she had packed.

"I had a few of these field boxes from the last war and loaded this one up for Mr. Potter. Here are blood replenishers, Pepper-Up, pain relief, healing and strengthening potions. I pray that he won't need any of it, but it is best to be prepared. And here is a mild pain potion for you for tonight if you need it." The matron closed the box and handed it and the smaller vial over. "Go now, and I expect to see you in six weeks for a checkup. Don't keep him up to late, it sounds like he'll need his strength tomorrow," she said as she shooed the younger witch out of the ward.

Making her way back to Gryffindor Tower undetected, Hermione placed the healing kit in her pouch that had been a constant companion and life saver for the last year before taking a shower herself. Quietly gathering the three potions for tonight she made her way up to the seventh year boy's dorm.

Entering the room she made her way over to Harry's bed, to find him sitting nervously with the curtains closed. He sighed in relief as Hermione crawled on to his bed though it did nothing to calm his nerves. The witch looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she drew her wand and cast a series of privacy spells around the bed. "I wasn't sure if you were coming. I thought it was all a dream."

She leaned over and placed a hand on Harry's knee. "I wish I had found the courage six months ago, when we were alone in the tent. It would have made things much more comfortable."

His green eyes went wide at her confession before he looked down at his own hands, "That makes two of us." He was glad for the dim light, where she would not see his blush.

It was Hermione's turn to become flustered, "You, fancy me?"

Harry nodded, "Since fourth year. I wanted to ask you to the ball after I realized Cho was with Cedric but I figured Ron was going to ask you. Then you said that you were already going..."

"I was hoping you would ask me," she admitted. "I turned Krum down a few times before I finally said yes. I wanted to go and hoped we could at least dance a few times."

Harry laughed, "It's probably better for you we didn't. I was a right menace on the dance floor. Probably still am, actually."

There was a minute of uncomfortable silence between the two close friends before Harry gathered up the courage to press on. "So, how do we do this?" he asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Um, oh, right." She picked up the three potions and looked at the labels. "Here is yours," she said handing him a vial. "But, ummm first..."

"First?" Harry prompted after almost a minute of quiet.

"Madam Pomfrey said that most pure bloods wouldn't recognize a illegitimate child as the head of the family. She taught me a bonding right that is similar to the druids' hand fasting. We would basically be married for a year and a day, then we could go our separate ways, or formally get married." Harry nodded his acceptance and understanding.

Hermione picked her wand up, and motioned for Harry to do the same. Reaching over she clasped his left hand in hers and recited the vow that Poppy had given her earlier. "I, Hermione Jane Granger, give myself mind, body, soul and magic to Harry James Potter for a year and a day if he will have me."

"I will," Harry said before repeating the vow. "I, Harry James Potter, give myself mind, body, soul and magic to Hermione Jane Granger for a year and a day if she will have me."

"I will," the young witch said with a grin.

The newly bonded couple watched as a faint green light wove itself around their hands, leaving a small pale green band on the finger traditionally reserved for a wedding ring.

"I guess that's official," Harry said in a low voice as he leaned forward to kiss his new wife.

"Guess so," Hermione confirmed as she too leaned in.

They spent more than a few minutes kissing passionately, making up for over three years they could have been together in some form of relationship, before they broke apart gasping for breath. Hermione took the initiative, reaching down toward Harry's waist and tugging gently on his shirt. Realizing what she was attempting, he moved to help her. Once the garment was clear of his head, she carelessly tossed it to the side before running her hands down his chest. He took the opportunity to caress her sides, then at her nod, drew her shirt up and off. As he was placing it next to his own discarded garment, she had unhooked her bra and added it to the growing pile of clothing. Turning her attention back to Harry, she grew nervous as she saw his mouth hanging open as he looked at her. Suddenly growing shy, she moved to cover her chest. "I know I'm not much to look at."

Her words shook him out of his stupor, "No! No, you're beautiful, Hermione." His words were spoken with such sincerity she had no choice but to believe him. "Absolutely gorgeous."

It was her turn to blush in the darkness but pressed on. She was relieved to find he was wearing pajama pants instead of regular jeans, she wasn't sure if her trembling fingers could have handled anything more difficult. Sliding them down over his hips, he took over and worked them the rest of the way off his legs. "Oh my," she gasped as she saw his very obvious reaction to her partly nude form.

Harry inched closer to the half naked witch in his bed and ran his hands across her breasts drawing a soft moan from her lips. Kissing her gently he trailed his hands down across her stomach to the waistband of her pants. Drawing back to look at her face he asked, "Last chance to back out, you are sure you want to do this?" Hermione let out a low growl and grabbed his wrists, pushing her pants down to the bed. Carefully she lay back on the bed and allowed him to pull her pants the rest of the way off her legs.

Sitting back on his knees, he looked over at her, "Ummm, what next? I mean I know the basics, but how do you want to do this?"

Hermione sat up slowly, nibbling her lower lip as she thought. "I guess, it's best if I just lay back and you get on top."

Harry nodded. "I know it's not supposed to be pleasant for you the first time, but you'll have to tell me what to do. I don't want to hurt you."

The brown haired witch smiled, "I know you don't, Harry. And Madam Pomfrey gave me a pain potion, just in case. Right potions!" She scramled to find the three vials that had gotten lost in the tangle of clothes. Finding them and both wands she placed the as of yet unneeded potion and two wands under the pillows and handed Harry his vial.

"Cheers," they said together, clinking the vials like they would a drink and downed the potion at the same time.

Hermione laid down, resting her head on one of the pillows and pulled her new husband down with her. Harry stopped himself on his hands and knees over her naked body and leaned down to kiss her with every bit of emotion he felt for her. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to press against her. "I'm ready," she whispered in his ear.

Lowering himself, they both gasped at the feeling of the other's body pressed against their own. Harry marveled in the soft perfection of her skin while Hermione felt his firm muscles. Slowly he positioned himself near where he felt an extra warmth between her legs. Reaching down she gently guided his hardness in to her. Both of the young lovers cried out in pleasure as the two bodies became one for the first time.

Harry was embarrassed when he spilled himself only a minute after they began, but Hermione quickly reassured him that it was normal for a mans first time and the subsequent orgasms would come much more slowly. Holding him tightly against her body, she slowly began rocking her hips, enjoying teen aged stamina. He was quickly ready to go again. Having recovered from the small amount of pain, she quietly guided him to a more comfortable position for her and helped him learn to please her.

It was a thoroughly exhausted and sweaty yet happy couple that finally curled up in each others arms and succumbed to sleep in the wee hours of the morning. The goal of extending the Potter line temporarily forgotten as they explored and shared their new love.

* * *

The dorm room was silent when the lovers awoke mid morning. The spells Hermione cast the night before had kept anyone from disturbing them. This was to be the day but neither wanted to leave the warmth of their shared bed. With a grin, Hermione rolled herself on top of her still groggy husband and took advantage of his morning arousal. Kissing him gently as she slid herself up and down on him, he quickly woke. After another wonderful round of love making the couple reluctantly agreed they needed to prepare for the day, not knowing when Voldemort would strike.

While in her shower Hermione couldn't help imagine what she would look like in nine months. What would her parents think, assuming she would be able to find them. Even if she had to go to Australia alone, she would do it. And with their help, she could do anything else. Her only wish at that point was that she was able to introduce Harry to her mum and dad, and they would all be together for the birth.

Cleaned and refreshed they met up in the common room before heading down to join the rest of the school for lunch. There was a nervous excitement in the Great Hall. Harry Potter had come back to Hogwarts. There was a stunned silence then a great commotion as Harry and Hermione walked through the doors in to the Great Hall together. The couple hadn't been seen in public since the disaster that Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding had become. Their one time companion, Ron Weasley, had returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas Holidays and refused to discuss where they had been and anything that had happened.

It took Headmistress McGongall several minutes to get everyone calmed down enough to explain what was happening. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger came to Hogwarts with my blessing last night to find and eliminate the final piece of the puzzle that is Tom Riddle. We don't know when Lord Voldemort and his followers will attack, but we suspect it will be soon. As such, all communication in and out of the castle has been halted until further notice. Everyone will remain here in the Great Hall or your dormitories until we feel it is safe to return to a normal schedule." The stern witch returned to her seat and the hall erupted in noise again.

It was a mix of accusatory and curious stares that followed Harry's progress from his seat to the head table where he spoke briefly to the Headmistress. Hermione from her seat could hear some of the conversations that took place around her. Most of the students were curious why they had come back, but a few were worried that people would be hurt because You-Know-Who was going to attack Hogwarts because Potter was there. Harry stopped and had a whispered conversation with Neville on his way back to his seat.

"Do I want to know?" Hermione asked with a slightly worried look.

"Just organizing some Associates," he replied with a grin.

The bushy haired witch looked confused for a second before she understood exactly whom he was referring to. "They're still active?"

Harry nodded, "I told Neville last year that we might not make it back and he should gather anyone he could and learn as much as possible. So we are going to make some plans after lunch with the Headmistress and Neville."

Hermione nodded, the plan made sense. Riddle was sure to bring his minions.

Neville rose from his seat and waited for Ginny to join him. With a short nod to Professor McGongall the pair made their way to where Harry and Hermione were sitting. "Ready Harry?"

"As I'll ever be, mate," the black haired wizard replied. He rose from his seat then helped Hermione stand and they followed Neville and Ginny to the doors of the Great Hall.

Just before they reached the huge doors Neville stopped and turned so he was facing the students. In a voice Harry had never heard his former roommate use, Neville barked out, "Macmillan, Goldstein and Boot on the door. Creeveys and Bones at the front." Suddenly the six students named were moving in to positions. "If anyone moves, take them down. If they draw a wand, terminate with extreme prejudice."

"Yes, sir!" the six cried together. From their posture and attitude Harry could tell they wouldn't hesitate to follow their orders.

Turning back to the doors Neville opened them and Ginny stepped through, scanning the entry hall before moving any farther out. Harry and Hermione followed and Neville pulled the door closed behind them.

"Have there been a lot of problems this year?" Hermione asked as they started toward the Headmistress' office.

"Quite a few, but we've stopped more than have been reported. Mostly Death Nibblers picking on the younger students. Unfortunately there have been a couple assaults we didn't find out about until it was to late." Neville filled them in as they walked.

Ginny shuddered as she remembered some of the things that had happened. "We were able to get most of them, unofficially of course."

Neville chuckled, "Amazing how clumsy some of the Snakes are around the stairs."

Hermione looked horrified and was about to argue their methods before Ginny cut her off. "I know you don't approve, Hermione, but it's been bad this year. No one feels safe, and the teachers won't do anything even if the students do report it. I know it wasn't what the DA was originally formed for, but it is what we needed to do."

Harry nodded, "When we started back then, it was more for fighting Riddle and his cronies but the end result is the same. Protect the students." Hermione frowned but nodded. She couldn't argue that, it was her idea.

The quartet arrived at the guardian to the Headmistress' Office and Neville whispered the password causing the gargoyle to slide to the side. Harry's face fell remembering the last time he was here, as he watched the others step on to the moving staircase.

Reaching the top, Hermione immediately took hold of his hand. "Are you okay?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry started to nod, then shook his head. "Last time I was here, was the night..."

Hermione gasped and wrapped her arms around her husband. "It all ends tonight Harry, then we won't have to worry any more."

He took several deep slow breaths before he nodded slowly. "I know, just, I didn't expect it to be so hard. I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

The door opened again and Ginny stuck her head out from the office, "You two coming?"

Entering the office they took seats around McGonagall's desk. "Sorry, it's just all catching up with me suddenly," Harry admitted with a blush.

"I understand, Mr. Potter. We've been here for most of the last year, this is your first time back," Minerva said.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, how wonderful to see you again. I trust your year has been productive?" Came a voice from behind the Headmistress.

Harry's eyes were suddenly shining and his throat painfully tight so he simply nodded his head. Hermione spoke for the pair, "Yes sir. We have one more, and Riddle himself."

Their former headmaster spoke, the twinkle in his eye evident even in his portrait. "I'm more proud of you two than I can possibly say." The couple flushed under the praise.

"Thank you sir, I still wish you were here with us." Harry managed to choke out.

"You and me both, my boy. But it wasn't to be."

Harry nodded again. "Hermione is right, it will end tonight. I just need Neville and his Association here to keep everyone else safe while I deal with Tom."

"Right," Neville nodded, "we've got several scenarios we've worked out. The most obvious is to storm the gates and charge the castle. Though we have plans for giants and dementors."

"Sounds like you've been busy," Harry said, very impressed.

"You have no idea," Ginny grumbled.

They spent the next several hours hashing out plans and trying to determine Voldemort's most likely plan of attack.

Suddenly the castle shook. "Looks like giants at least." Neville said with a wry grin, drawing his wand he fired off several spells before standing. "We'll get in to position, Professor and I'll keep you posted."

Neville lead the way from Headmistress' office to the ramparts as the floor shook several more times. On arrival they saw several other pairs of students taking positions atop the castle.

They saw several giants hurling boulders from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The impacts they were feeling were the boulders bouncing in to the wall. They didn't appear to be doing any damage, as they were not striking the the wall with much force because of the distance they were traveling. Walking over to stand between two of the duos, Neville called out, "Let's throw some boulders back!"

One of the students in each duo pulled out a Muggle slingshot and placed a handful of small stones on the wall. Loading and drawing back in unison they released simultaneously. The second member of the duo sent a spell after the pebbles.

"Holy..." Harry gasped as he watched giant boulders appear in mid air flying at high speed towards Voldemort's camp. The boulders landed just feet from the giants, causing the Death Eaters to scramble. The giants weren't so lucky, having their legs taken out by the incoming projectiles. "That is brilliant!"

"What spell is that?" Hermione asked as the students reloaded for another volley.

Ginny grinned. "A little something the twins came up with. Enchanted pebbles that respond to a wide area, customized Engorgio."

"I knew funding them was a good idea." Harry grinned.

All three of them gaped. Ginny spoke first, "You're the one that gave them the money to start the shop?"

Harry nodded, "It was the tri-wizard winnings. I didn't need it, and the Diggorys wouldn't take it. I figured we would all need a laugh by the end of it."

No one could disagree.

"Let's get them moving," Neville said as he called to more groups of rock throwers over. Soon four boulders at a time were bouncing through the Death Eater's forces. The head of the DA was hit by a Patronus messenger and relayed orders to his people on the roof, informing them that the enemy was moving.

Answering the unanswered question, Ginny grinned, "Disillusioned flyers patrolling."

Harry was in awe, "You guys really have been busy this year."

They watched as the Death Eaters herded the giants closer to the castle. Luckily the giants didn't have much ammunition left as they moved. There were a few boulders that struck the castle with enough force to break windows but not penetrate the ancient stone walls.

Harry smirked and cased a Sonorus on himself. "To the minions of the former half blood known as Tom Riddle. I give you this chance to surrender yourself and avoid the fate that awaits your master. If you assault this castle, you will die!" He stepped back and canceled the voice amplification charm.

The other students on the ramparts stared at him in disbelief as he smiled, "Think that got his attention?"

"Potter!" Voldemort responded. "Surrender yourself now and I will let your pathetic friends live for now."

Recasting the voice charm on himself Harry taunted, "I wouldn't call my friends pathetic, Tom. At least my friends know my story. Have you ever told your slaves how you murdered your Muggle father and his family."

"You know you can't defeat me, Potter. I am immortal. I have become God!"

'I wish I knew if we had killed his snake,' Harry thought to himself. Canceling the charm on himself he sighed, "Nev, get the DA disillusioned along the sides of the Great Hall and everyone else out. I'll get all of the Death Eaters in to the Hall. As soon as you get my signal give them hell. Oh, and kill that ruddy snake if you see it. "

"Harry, you can't do this. He'll kill you." Hermione cried.

"I have to, love. I'm the last piece." He said tapping his forehead.

"Noooooo!" she wailed, throwing herself at him. "What about us?" she sobbed.

He held her in his arms and said quietly, "I'm sorry. I wish there was another way, but it has to be Riddle. Dumbledore and I talked about this. That's why you heard what you did last night. I love you and have every reason to come back but there is always a chance things don't go as planned. Watch your ring." He kissed her with everything he had.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, her face turning red but no sound came out. Neville looked upset, "What are you doing, Harry? I don't understand."

"I'll explain when it's done, or Hermione can if I don't make it. I'm proud of what you've done Neville, you are a great wizard and a better friend. Ginny, I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. I've realized you are the sister I never had. I'll see you guys on the other side. Go, get in to place." He ordered and turned back out to the field in front of the castle.

He cast the Sonorus charm on himself again. "You're right, Tom. I can't defeat you yet. Come in to the Great Hall and we'll end this today. I'm tired of fighting you." Canceling the charm on himself and walked down to the Great Hall where the DA was waiting. He prayed this would work. If it hadn't been for Hermione and, now, their baby he would not have worried at all.

Sitting down in the large chair the Headmistress normally used, Harry addressed the seemingly empty hall, "I want you all to know, no matter what happens here today, I'm proud of all of you. The work you've done in the last few years has been amazing. I hope you all continue to improve yourselves and the wizarding world. I hope we don't have to fight anyone like Tom in a very, very long time. Let's end this today."

Seconds after Harry finished his impromptu speech the front doors of the castle burst open allowing the handful of remaining Death Eaters to spill in. A couple took positions on either side of the entry hall while the remaining followers charged though the open doors and into the Great Hall. The Dark Lord strode in behind his minions, robes billowing dramatically behind him. 'So that's where Snape gets it,' Harry thought with a wry grin. "Hello Tom," the dark haired wizard called out, not bothering to stand.

"Potter," Riddle sneered, "are you ready to die?"

"My soul is prepared. Is yours?"

"You can not defeat me, boy."

"You keep saying that, Tom. Did you ever hear the full prophecy? No? 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' So, you see Tom, you made me. Gave me a bit of your power, and a boost to my own. So, what do you say we finish this and call it a day?"

From his seat he saw the great snake Nagini laying beside her master, tongue flickering wildly as she took in all of the smells of the Great Hall. With a grin, he lifted his wand and called out 'Confringo' at the last minute flicking his wand away from the shield that sprung up around Riddle and towards the snake on the floor.

As chunks of reptile gore covered those standing nearest to where Nagini used to exist, Voldemort screamed, "What have you done Potter? You will pay! Avada Kedavra!"

Harry grinned as the spell's impact threw him violently back into the chair and pushed them both to wall of the Great Hall with a resounding crack. Several cries were heard from the invisible DA members, alerting the Death Eaters for the first time they were not alone. As the black robed wizards turned to find the source of the voices several spells erupted from the walls, followed almost instantly by dozens more. The Final Battle had begun in earnest. The opening wave of spells took over half of the Death Eaters out of the fight as they were caught completely unprepared. A few of the standing followers of the Dark Lord threw down their wands as they realized they were outnumbered almost four to one.

Turning his attention back to his minions Lord Voldemort yelled, "Kill them you fools, no mere child will stand in our way." Seeing one of his followers cowering under a table he held the witless man under the Cruciatus curse until Tom Riddle's head ceased to exist. Anyone watching where Harry's body sat in the throne like chair against the wall would have seen the young man who had been hit with he killing curse for a second time take several potions from a box in his pocket, stand and silently cast 'Reducto' at the back of the head of the most feared wizard in the last 50 years. The true fighting of the Final Battle had taken less than ten minutes.

"Silence!" the supposedly dead Harry Potter's voice called out through the Great Hall, instantly getting everyone's attention. Several spells fizzled in the middle of being cast as their casters turned to the head of the room to see Harry standing on the leading edge of the teacher's riser. "I Harry James Potter claim Right of Conquest on Tom Morvolo Riddle." A few of the older pure blood wizards on both sides of the fighting gasped while many others cringed.

A couple of the remaining Death Eaters attempted to curse the young wizard, only to fall to the ground screaming in agony. "Anyone bearing the dark mark will drop their wands and cooperate with the DMLE and Auror squad. You will stand trial and be punished for your crimes. So I command, so you will obey."

"What have you done, Mr. Potter?" Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice rang through the hall.

Harry sat down wearily on the edge of the platform he had been standing on. "By claiming Right of Conquest, all possessions, debts and vows have been transferred to me," he explained.

"Bloody hell!" was heard from more than one person.

Hermione jumped up on one of the house tables and ran toward Harry from where she had been recovering from her fight with Antonin Dolohov. "You're alive but how?"

"How indeed, Mr. Potter?" came the ragged voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"I think that is a discussion best left for somewhere a little more private. Perhaps your office, Professor?"

The stern headmistress nodded. "Are you able to make it there, or do you need medical attention?"

"I'm fine, Professor. Nothing a little Pepper-Up couldn't take care of," he said with a wink. "How are both of you? I still have most of the kit Madam Pomfrey put together last night." He pulled the kit from his pocket.

"I've got a few scratches, but I'm fine," Hermione stated. "A far cry from last time I faced that bastard."

Minerva nodded, her Scottish accent thick, "A bit winded, but unharmed. I'm not as young as I once was." She admitted with a faint smile.

Walking over to Kingsley, Harry asked, "Have a few minutes? We were going to fill Professor McGonagall in on everything that happened and figured you might want to hear."

"Headmistress office?" the tall dark skinned man asked. "I'll be there once I get this lot started." He turned to issue orders to the aurors and MLE officers.

Approaching the school's healer who was busy treating several severely wounded combatants, he handed the field kit over and reluctantly agreed to visit her in the hospital wing as soon as things had calmed down.

Silently the Headmistress lead the two former students to her office. Reaching the office they all took seats around the large desk. "It is done?" Dumbledore's voice broke the silence, as McGonagall conjured a tea setting for four.

"Yes, sir. It is. Our plan worked perfectly."

Albus' eyes grew moist. "I'm sorry it had to come to that, but I'm glad it worked."

The shocked Headmistress lost her composure. "Plan! You planed to take the Killing Curse?" She demanded. "Albus, if you were in this office I would kill you myself!"

"It was the only way we could be sure," the former headmaster tried to explain, but was interrupted as Kingsley entered the office. "Perhaps we should start from the beginning," his eyes returned to their previous twinkle.

"That would be a novel idea," she agreed.

Over the next several hours Albus explained how he had come to learn of Riddle's horcruxes, then Harry explained the events of his sixth year leading up to the night of Dumbledore's death. The evening was wrapped up with Harry and Hermione detailing their experiences of the last year and concluded by Harry explaining the events of the fight. "We figured Riddle had come to my parents house and intended to use my death to create his final horcrux. When his spell backfired one part of his soul ended up as my scar, the other was cast out of his body. When he used his blood to resurrect himself, he was able to bypass my mothers blood protection but gave us an unexpected benefit."

"You can't use the killing curse on yourself," Shacklebolt said causing the two women to gasp.

"Exactly, magic could not differentiate between us because we share the same blood. The flesh and bone may be different, but the blood is the same. His curse could not kill me but it could kill his soul fragment that was living inside me," Harry concluded.

"How do you feel now, my boy?" the portrait of Dumbledore asked.

"Happier, cleaner, lighter, but also a bit lost. I've spent so much time worrying about Riddle that I haven't decided what to do with the rest of my life. I never expected to have a rest of my life." He admitted sadly.

Hermione laid a comforting hand on his. "You have me. Well, us I suspect," she said laying her other hand on her stomach. Dumbledore smiled from his place on the wall, Kingsley was politely quiet but the Headmistress had yet another shock.

"Us? You didn't!" she said scandalized.

The two teenagers had shy, but silly grins on their faces. Hermione explained, "Last night I heard Harry worrying about being the last Potter, and after we finally admitted to each other how we felt, I offered to carry on the line should he not survive the battle. Prat didn't tell me he planned to get hit with the killing curse."

"Um, sorry?" he said quietly.

"I went to Madam Pomfrey and she gave me a couple fertility potions so Harry could have an heir to the Potter line," Hermione said with a blush.

"But you aren't married," one of the portraits interjected.

Harry help up his left hand and said, "We hand fasted for a year and a day. It is legitimate for what we needed, and I fully plan on extending our vows in a year." Hermione's face lit up in a smile and she squeezed his hand.

"We'll need to figure out what to do about our NEWTs and jobs and everything, but that can wait until tomorrow. I'm knackered," Hermione said covering her mouth as she yawned.

The group stood and Kingsley bid them all goodbye and would inform them if the Aurors needed anything from them. Minerva stopped the couple before they could follow, "I have never been more proud of any of my students than I am of the two of you. The things you have been through since you started here seven years ago and even more in the last year. You both are truly extraordinary.

"If you two wish to return to formally complete your seventh year, you are more than welcome. I'm sure there are still a few special areas and old rules for married couples with little ones." She said with a rare smile causing both teens to blush.

"Thank you, ma'am, we'll let you know what we decide," Harry answered, then they too left the Headmistress' office.

"We should probably stop and see Madam Pomfrey before we turn in," Hermione said as they reached the bottom of the hallway. The dark haired wizard sighed, but agreed.

Entering the hospital wing found the healer finishing a round of checking on the patients that were well enough to not need treatment at St. Mungo's. "About time you two turned up," she admonished, ushering them in to her office. Once the door was closed she immediately scanned Harry, "All clean. How you can be hit with a killing curse and be healthier than you started is beyond me Mr. Potter.

"And you, Ms. Granger, or should I say Mrs. Potter?" she asked with a knowing grin as she waved her wand over the younger witch. "Any problems?"

"No, no problems," Hermione answered.

"Well, it looks like you are fine, and your potions last night were successful," she said, turning to a cabinet behind her desk.

Hermione's eyes suddenly welled with tears and she collapsed in to a near by chair startling Harry. "Hermione, are you okay?" he asked in a panic causing the healer to rush to the where the brown haired witch was sitting. Seeing her tears Harry thought she was upset, "If you don't want to, you know, continue."

She cut him off in a shaking voice, "No, it's just a shock. I knew what we were doing. Just hearing it said out loud like that is a bit much. I want to do this Harry, more than anything. Like I told you last night I've loved you for a long time."

Poppy picked up the book she had set on the edge of her desk and held it out toward the couple. "You both need to read this, it will tell you most of what you need to know. Magical babies aren't much different than non-magical other than the occasional bout of accidental magic, but I'm sure you haven't had much experience with them either. Now off to bed with you both, and take it easy for a few days. You've both been under a lot of strain today."

"Before we go, I have to know. How bad was it?" Harry asked, worried about the potential result.

The healer sighed, "No losses among the students, the Aurors and MLE lost a few each. Over half of the Death Eaters were killed or severely wounded."

Harry was in shock for a few seconds, no losses among the DA. Once he recovered, couldn't help but hug the matron, "Thank you. Thank you, for everything you've done for me, for us, since we've been here."

"You're quite welcome Mr. Potter. Now shoo both of you, before I put you in your bed out there," she nodded her head toward 'his' bed in the care ward.

"Yes ma'am," he said and hurried to the door, holding it open for the mother of his child.

Hand in hand the couple made their way back to the seventh year boys dorm where they curled up together in Harry's bed, staying up late in to the night discussing plans for their future.


	2. Chapter 2

The week following the defeat of the Voldemort was a celebration that made the time after the first fall of the Dark Lord look like a ladies tea party. Harry was bombarded with requests for interviews, marriage contracts, job offers, free product samples, endorsement requests and quite a few threats. After the third time on the first day of being buried in post, he drafted a set of standard letters that could be returned. The threatening letters were sent to the DMLE for processing, the marriage contracts and job offers were politely declined. He personally kept very few of the gifts that were sent, some were given to friends or kept for their future family's use but most were given in turn to Hogwarts, one of several orphanages or a small list of charities. Not wanting to give several interviews, he drafted a letter to the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones to ask permission to hold a conference in the lobby of the ministry on the seventh day after the Final Battle.

Snuggling in bed one night, Harry was worried about the up coming press conference. "What do we tell the press?"

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"The horcruxes, the battle, us?"

The brilliant witch thought for a moment. "Well, I say we don't mention the horcruxes specifically, just that he undertook several rituals designed to make himself immortal, and tell them the truth about the battle. As for us..."

"Yeah, I don't know either. I love you more than anything in the world. It doesn't feel like the right time but everyone will know in nine months anyway," he said with a grin, running his hand over her stomach. "I wish we could tell your parents first."

The brown eyed witch nibbled gently on her lip, "Well, we could go find them, and tell everyone we decided to get married in Australia."

"I'm not sure that would work... Magic and all..."

Hermione sighed, "I suppose we could just tell them we're hand fasted."

Harry smiled a slightly evil smile, "Finish the session with a bang?"

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

"We'd have to set it all up before hand, but we could make the announcement at the very end and portkey out."

Hermione laughed, "Right, leave them all to speculate on why and when we got married."

The green eyed wizard cut her off with a kiss. "They'll draw their own conclusions anyway and besides by the time it gets out, we'll be on our way to find your parents."

Hermione paused, trying to find a fault, "I suppose." Though she didn't sound convinced.

* * *

The next day the Potters paid a visit to Minister Bones to explain their plan to escape via portkey to 'avoid the mob' after the conference. After everything had been arranged at the Ministry the couple went to Gringotts with hopes to smooth things over with the goblins and withdraw enough money to travel for the summer.

Cautiously they entered the white marble building expecting to be accosted as soon as the doors closed behind them and they weren't disappointed. They had only made a few steps in to the bank when they were surrounded by goblin guards. "You will come with us, humans. Any move to draw a wand will be seen as a further act of war," one of the larger goblins snarled.

Silently the famous couple was lead through halls that few humans see and fewer live to report about. A door was opened and the couple was ushered through with a command to wait here. The room was no where near luxurious and could hardly be described as a typical wizard or muggle holding cell, but it was obvious that is what it was. The desk was a large, thick stone slab on rock pillars and the chairs were heavy wood where comfort was not even considered.

Thirty minutes after the doors had been closed they opened again allowing six guards in to the room followed by a shorter goblin with deep purple robes and a beard longer than either of the humans had seen. Hermione turned in Harry's arms where they had been holding each other in the corner of the room. The elderly goblin sat at the table and asked the two humans to come to the table. "I am Ragnok," he said causing Hermione to gasp in recognition of the name. "And you are Harry Potter and Hermione Potter, yes?"

"Yes, sir." Harry agreed.

"You are here in this room and not dead because of your victory over Voldemort. Our sources tell me that the object you stole from our vaults was a horcrux. Why did you feel it was necessary to break in and remove the item under disguise of Lestrange?"

"Sir, with Griphook's information," several of the guards growled at the mention of the name, "we felt it was the safest way to get the cup. We discussed approaching you directly, but felt it unsafe with the Death Eater patrols of the alley and bank. The cup was indeed one of Tom Riddle's horcruxes. It needed to be destroyed before he could be killed," Harry explained.

"Yes, we are familiar with horcruxes. They have been found in several ancient burial sites by our people. Still, you two illegally entered a customer's vault, stole a dragon and indirectly caused the death of several goblins."

Harry paled and Hermione looked like she was about to be sick. "Sir, it was never our intention to cause harm. Griphook assured us that we would have no problem. Though he did turn on us, so it now makes me question his motives."

Ragnok nodded, "Yes, his trust has come in to question recently. The Sword of Gryffindor has gone missing again and we wonder what he was doing when he was found in the woods initially."

Hermione's voice broke slightly as she spoke, "Please, Sir, if we had a safer way to get the cup, we would have done so. As it is, Harry was able to defeat Voldemort and we would like to get on with our lives. We will attempt to make any reparations you request."

Harry looked at his wife before speaking again, "We came here today to withdraw funds to find my wife's parents and travel this summer. If we could, we have a friend that is a dragon handler, perhaps we can make a deal to replace the dragon. Also, from my understanding, Gryffindor's sword can be called by any of his descendants it feels are worthy of it's assistance." Holding his hand out briefly the heavy steel blade appeared in his hand. He quickly set the blade down on the table as the guards advanced with their own blades. "I understand what having such a treasure is worth, but feel it may be in the best interests of both of our people to allow this blade to be used as it is intended should such a need for it arise again."

"What is it you propose, Mr. Potter?" Rangok asked.

"That the Goblin Nation be allowed to hold the Sword of Gryffindor in trust until it is needed again. When that need has past, it will be returned to you."

The old goblin thought for a moment, "Very well. Your family vault will be charged with the cost of repairing the tunnels. Griphook will make reparations to the families of those lost due to his treachery and the Sword of Gryffindor will be held in trust by the Goblin Nation until such time as it is needed to combat evil."

Several of the goblins started grumbling under their breath until they were silenced by their leader. Harry's mouth opened a couple times before he finally croaked out, "Family vault?"

Seeing Harry's shocked expression he prompted, "Yes, the Potter Family vault. One of the larger active vaults, along with the Black Family vault puts you in the top ranking families."

"I have a family vault?" Harry muttered, barley hearing the rest of Ragnok's statement.

"Two actually, and your trust vault. How is it you are of age and do not know of this?" the goblin leader barked.

"I've only been to my trust vault twice and I've never received any notifications from Gringotts," Harry snapped back.

Ragnok growled, "Come to my office and we'll see what is going on." By the time the he reached the door it was open and two of the guards were in the hall. The couple had to rush to keep up with the elderly goblin as he snapped orders to other goblins that were in the hall as they made their way through the elaborate stone corridor. The two humans would never have guessed the goblins could move so quickly considering their short stature. Soon the party reached a set of elaborately carved stone double doors which were opened to reveal an office the likes of witch would have put the Queen's chambers to shame.

Less than a minute after Ragnok and the Potters were seated, the door was opened permitting a small goblin to enter. Trembling fearfully, the new arrival said something to the clan leader as he handed over a large tome. After he was dismissed the courier fled the office as quickly as possible and still be respectful to his elder.

"It seems an owl was sent on your 17th birthday, but was unable to find you at the time. Better late than never though." The old goblin spoke to one of the guards who then saluted and left the room returning a few minutes later with another goblin in tow. "Mr. Potter this is Snarlhook, your account manager, Snarlhook, Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Hermione Potter." After pleasantries were exchanged between adviser and client, the trio left the bank manager's office.

Snarlhook's office was not as grand as Ragnok's had been, but still would have made Vernon Dursley jealous. Sitting down at the large desk, the account manager opened the tome that had been brought from Ragnok's office. Flipping through he read a couple of pages near the end of the book before closing it. "It seems everything is in order here. Your trust vault can be kept as is or it can be reincorporated in to the main family vault. You also have the option of merging the Black family vault with the Potter family vault." Pulling smaller book from a desk drawer he continued, "You own the properties; 12 Grimmauld Place London, 60 Cwn Du Rd Carmaithen Wales, 125 Westgate Street Godric's Hollow and Isola di Ponza Italy. Do you have any questions?"

Harry's mind boggled, if they had access to all this during the war things would have been so much better. Hermione spoke while Harry was still trying to process everything, "Isola di Ponza? As in the whole island?"

"That is correct Mrs. Potter. A Mr. Edwin Potter bought the island almost two hundred years ago. I'm sure there are more than adequate accommodations there should you chose to visit."

"Travel is actually the reason we are here today," Harry said as soon as his brain reengaged. "We need to travel to Australia in a few days, so we need money. Is there any way we can withdraw money without having to come here?"

"Gringotts has something similar to a Muggle credit card that is charged directly to your vault for use in the muggle world and of course there are the money pouches for holding quantities of Galleons," Snarlhook answered.

Hermione had a sudden thought and was terrified of the answer, "Harry, you don't have a passport do you?"

The raven haired wizard shook his head, "I've never left the country. I've done more traveling in the last year than ever before."

"We need to get you one before we can go but that can take months!" she cried.

"If I may," the goblin interrupted, "Gringotts can provide travel papers that can be ready in a few days."

"Excellent, then I guess only other things we need are the cards, money bags, vault keys and a trip to the vault," Harry said excitedly.

Snarlhook opened another drawer in his and withdrew two cards, two bags and a parchment, placing each on his desk. He picked up the pair of cards an spoke aloud a string of what the couple suspected was an incantation in Gobbledegook. Setting the two cards down he picked up the bags and spoke another phrase, then handed each of the Potters a bag and card, "Touch each of these with your wand and they will be ready for your use. And if you will fill out the blanks on this parchment and sign on the bottom we will begin the process to create your travel papers." It took Harry only a few minutes to fill in the short form and sign where indicated. He passed the parchment back to the goblin who looked over the form and waved his hand over it, causing it to disappear.

"If there is nothing else, I wish you both good travels," the account manager said as he stood.

"I thank you for your time, and may your vaults be always full," Harry replied. Together the couple rose and made their way through the short line to visit their vault.

This vault trip was only slightly less frightful than previous ones for Hermione, mostly because she spent the entire trip with her eyes closed and her head buried in her husband's shoulder. They had made the decision to leave the trust vault for their child and the Black and Potter family vaults separate for the time being, Choosing to withdraw a few thousand Galleons to have on hand and convert some to Pounds, just in case.

Drawing their cloaks back up over their heads, Hermione hurriedly lead them through the Leaky Cauldron in to Muggle London. "Where to next?" Harry asked quietly.

"The one place we can get everything we need to fit in to the Muggle world," she said, as a taxi pulled up and ushered Harry inside. "Harrods, please."

* * *

After the first hour had passed Harry stopped and asked, "Why are we doing all this shopping? We both have clothes."

"I have some clothes, Harry. You have rags." Harry could tell she was getting ready for a good rant and tried to head her off but she pressed on. "I've seen what you wear under your robes. I know it's not your fault, but we can't be spending Merlin only knows how long in Australia with you wearing your old school clothes. We've been wearing the same few outfits for the last year. Most of my stuff needs to be replaced and yours should have been replaced before it was given to you by those horrid relatives of yours."

Harry could only nod and agree. The next several hours were spent in a whirlwind of trying on clothes and picking out accessories to the new outfits.

Once the purchases had been rung up and paid for the couple made their way to a quiet hallway and discreatly shrunk the purchases in their trolley and slid them in to their pockets.

"Dinner before we head back?" Harry asked hopefully.

As they enjoyed a causal meal Hermione filled her husband in on what to expect in the land down under.

* * *

The night before the press conference saw the two occupants of Grimmauld Place reviewing the notes Harry had made about what they would and would not reveal the next morning.

"I wish we didn't have to do it this way," Harry grumbled as he put down the stack of cards.

"I know, love. I wish it could be different too, but we'd be followed all over the world if we gave them any time to regroup after the announcement." Hermione siged, "It's going to be hard enough to find my parents, and undo the memory charm without the bloody paparazzi and well wishers following us." They'd had this same argument every time they reviewed the speech he was preparing.

Harry sighed. "You're right, as always. I suppose we should go to bed so we can be well rested for tomorrow."

Hermione looked at her watch, "Bed? it's only 8:00."

"Yes, but with all of the traveling coming up, there is no telling when we'll get the chance to have a quiet night in," Harry explained waggling his eyebrows.

"You're incorrigible, Mr. Potter," the witch said with a grin.

Turning himself on the sofa he leaned towards Hermione. "If you weren't so dead sexy, Mrs. Potter," He in a husky voice said and began crawling up her body.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please. Me? Sexy? I think that killing curse rattled that brain of yours."

"Very. Very. Very sexy." Harry punctuated each word with a kiss working his way up her stomach as he slowly lifted the loose shirt the young witch wore, ending his proclamation nestled between her breasts. Bringing his hands up to her sides he proceeded to kiss her which quickly turned in to heated snogging.

It was a half naked and very aroused Hermione that was carried up the stairs to their bedroom. It was a good thing for the young couple that the wards around the property prevented any sound from leaving the building and there was no one else in the House of Black as the moans and cries echoed through the house late in to the night.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen of the wizarding world, representatives of the Goblin Nation and anyone else that may be listening, thank you for your time today. This will be the one time I make a statement to the world at large and I will take questions at the end. After today, anyone requesting an interview will be ignored." A wave of chatter surged across the Ministry of Magic atrium as Harry opened his speech. Once the assembly had quieted again he continued, "Everyone knows how my story began, Lord Voldemort," a look of disgust crossed his face as most of the crowd gasped and a few witches fainted, "came to kill my parents and me but his killing curse rebounded and his spirit was cast from his body. Look if you can't stand to hear his name, this is going to be a long day for you. The half-blooded menace is dead and gone, you have no reason to fear his name anymore.

"Seventeen years later our story ends. It is true Tom Riddle went further on the path to immortality than any other wizard but his methods for doing so were discovered and undone. Professor Dumbledore was murdered after being weakened during a mission to return Tom to a mortal leaving me to finish the job. I took two of my friend and set out to do so. It wasn't an easy task and took a full year to complete but it is done and the Dark Lord Voldemort is no more. Now I will answer questions for a few minutes before I take my leave of your world."

Immediately questions were being shouted throughout the hall. He pointedly looked at his watch an waited patiently before the noise from crowd died out. "That's better, raise your hand if you have a question." Hands were raised across the atrium. He smiled as several of the reporters bounced in their chairs reminding him of Hermione from their early years at school. "Yes, you with the glasses and blue hat, who are you, who do you work for and what is your question?"

"Joanne Bering, Witch Weekly. What are you going to do now?" the middle aged witch asked.

Harry glanced across the stage at Hermione before he answered, "I've got one more rescue mission to run, then maybe travel a bit before settling down somewhere quiet. Yes, you sir, in the brown robes."

"Alan Washburn, Daily Prophet. How did You-Know-Who attempt to become immortal? Is that why he didn't die when his killing curse rebounded off of you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about, Mr. Washburn." Harry looked around as if to call on someone else to ask a question.

"V-v-v-v. Riddle. How did Tom Riddle become immortal?" The balding wizard collapsed in his chair as if he had just finished running across London.

Harry beamed a smile at his audience. "That wasn't so hard now was it? I won't tell you what he did, other than it required cold blooded murder and splitting his soul. Very little is known anymore about this process. And yes, we believe this is how he was able to survive the rebounded killing curse. Yes, Ms. Skeeter."

"I can understand why the officials are up there, but why Ms. Granger?"

"Well, about the only thing your article got right three years ago during the Quad-Wizard tournament was that Hermione and I are close and she is the brightest witch of our generation. She was instrumental in helping me defeat Riddle, between helping me train and actually tracking down the pieces of the puzzle that was Tom Riddle. She brought the books and cleverness and I supplied the power and shear dumb luck." Several people in the crowd laughed at Harry's comment while Hermione blushed bright red at the praise. In a more serious tone he added, "I honestly don't think I would have survived as long as I have without her by my side. The young lady in the purple hat," he said as he pointed to a young witch.

"Emily Brennan, Teen Witch Weekly. Is there any lucky witch out there that may become the future Mrs. Potter?"

With a crooked smile that could melt a witches' heart he said, "My privet life is just that, private. So, while there may be. I won't answer that question. You sir, in the back with the gold jacket."

"Nathan Hammer, Quiditch Today. You outperformed anyone else at Hogwarts as Seeker any plans to go professional?"

"I've thought about it, but being the center point to the war Quiditch wasn't a priority. It is something to think about going forward though. The young lady in the green robe."

"Olivia DeWitt, Wizarding Today. You refered to Riddle as a half blood, is that true?"

"Yes, it is." The crowd was taking notes as fast as they could. "Tom Marvolo Riddle His mother was a one of the last direct descendants of Slythern who fell in love with a well to do Muggle in Little Hangleton. She used a love potion on him and became pregnant. Thinking the baby would be enough to keep her husband she stopped the potions. Realizing what had happened he left the young witch to fate. Some months later Tom was born to Merope Gaunt who died just after he was born. Last question, you sir."

"Kal Kutner, WWN. You said in your opening remarks that you were going to take leave of our world, what did you mean by that?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I meant exactly what I said. Other than being the Chosen One, I have never been welcome in Wizarding Britain. Since I started my first year at Hogwarts I have been the next Dark Lord, a liar, attention seeking lunatic, mentally unstable and a public menace. And those were just some of the nicer things Rita said about me." He paused while several of the reporters laughed. "Seriously, why would want to be part of a society that doesn't stand up against someone like Tom Riddle? People who follow the whims of a self serving minister like Fudge was? A group that refuses to accept a new idea because it came from someone that wasn't a 'pure blood' like them self. Slavery and discrimination have been outlawed in the majority of the Muggle world for over a century but are written in to the laws that govern the wizarding world and Ministry itself. So, in light of that, why exactly would I stay here?

"Now that I've stirred that up, I believe it is time for my wife and I to depart." The atrium was dead quiet as he finished the statement then exploded in noise as the reporters asked who he was married to and where they were going. Without saying anything else Harry stepped back from the podium he had been standing behind and walked over to where Hermione was standing. Taking hold of her hand, the young wizard activated their port key and disappeared in a blur of color.

As soon as the couple had disappeared from the stage Amelia Bones took Harry's place at the front of the stage and announced, "I have no further information than what has already been shared. The conference is over and I would ask everyone to please leave the Ministry. Thank you."

There was a stampede of witches and wizards trying to get out of the atrium of the Ministry of Magic as the reporters all wanted to get back to their offices and begin their stories. Several papers ran special additions covering the event. Headlines for the next week highlighted parts of Harry's short announcement and various answers he had given during his question and answer session as well as speculation as to where Harry had gone and whom he had married.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry had flown on brooms, a hippogriff, thestrals and even a dragon but nothing had prepared him for flying in an airplane. Luckily for him, Hermione knew how to get through ticketing and customs. Knowing wizards could be watching the airport the couple ducked in to an alcove where Hermione applied glamour charms to neither of them would be recognized and followed. With their trunks checked the couple enjoyed the shops Heathrow had to offer. All to soon it was time for them to board their flight. Harry was excited when boarding the plane but that was soon dampened when he realized how long he would be sitting in that chair. As the plane started to take off with the engines howling right outside his window and the entire structure shaking the dark haired wizard was genuinely scared. Hermione placed a hand on his arm, "Relax, Harry. It will smooth out once we are off the ground." Harry nodded but didn't relax his white knuckled grip on the armrests until he plane was safely in the air.

Harry smiled as he looked out the window and saw London passing below them, thinking how nice it was not to be to see the city from this vantage point without having someone's life on the line. He frowned slightly at the thought of the debacle the 'rescue mission' to the Ministry had been, the night he lost Sirius. His smile returned as he felt Hermione's hand on his back, he was so glad that the life of adventure was behind him. He had a wife who loved him and was having his child. The last part of that thought terrified him. Other than Mr. Weasley he didn't know what a father should be. He knew they had more than enough money, so there were no worries about being able to provide for his family, but what if he wasn't a good father?

"What's wrong, love?" Hermione asked, sensing his mood changing.

"Just thinking," Harry said quietly. "This is only the second time I've seen the city this way that someone's life hasn't been in danger. I'm glad those adventures are behind us. I'm glad I have you with me, but I'm worried about what happens next." Seeing Hermione getting anxious he continued, "What if I'm not a good dad? The only good example I know is Mr. Weasley."

"I think you'll be brilliant. As patient as you were with everyone in the D.A. I'm sure you'll be great with our kids." Harry didn't look convinced so Hermione tried one trick that always seemed to ease his nerves when he was worried about not knowing enough. "And I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Harry grinned sheepishly at her. "You're always pulling my arse out of the fire, aren't you? Thank you, for everything," he said before kissing her gently but pouring as much love in to it as he could.

Hermione gasped for breath as they broke the kiss, her cheeks tinged pink. "Anything for you."

Sliding his hand down and across her stomach, he smiled, "I believe you."

* * *

Finally landing in Sydney, Harry swore, "As much as I hate portkeys I think I'd take one to avoid a flight like that again."

* * *

"Welcome to the Department of Health, how may I help you today?" the young clerk identified as Judd Bender.

"Yes, I hope you can. I'm looking for information on the dental practice of Wendell and Monica Wilkins. We're thinking of using them and wanted to verify their licenses and records." Hermione said, in a calm voice though she was anything but.

The clerk made a note and turned to his computer terminal. A minute later he sat back and from his screen, "Here it is. Wilkins and Wilkins family dentistry, 37 Belgrave St, Kogarah. Opened July last year. No complaints against the practice."

Hermione wrote the name and address down in her notebook. "So they are a new practice?" she managed to sound surprised. "They may be still taking new patients then. Thank you for your help Mr. Bender."

Leaving the health care administration office Harry asked, "Now that you know where they are, how are we going to talk to them?"

"Well, we could pose as patients and go in for a visit. Get one of them alone and undo the charm. Once that is done, we can undo the other," Hermione answered, chewing on her lip nervously.

"Sounds like as good of a plan as any. Though, I still think I'd rather face Riddle again." Hermione nodded her agreement.

"We've got the name and address. Let's head back to the hotel, find the phone number then look at the map and figure out exactly where they are."

* * *

"Hi, I have a 4:00 appointment for an exam with Dr. Monica Wilkins," Hermione said, a bit nervously.

"No worries, love," the young receptionist smiled as she handed a clipboard across the desk. "Take a seat and fill this out and Dr. Monica will be with you shortly." Harry tried to calm the brown haired witch as she filled in the health questionnaire.

Hermione was trembling so badly by the time she had finished the survey she couldn't handle the forms so Harry returned the papers to the desk.

Wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders Harry whispered, "Relax, love. You can't do the spell as nervous as you are."

"What if I can't do it right, or make it worse. What if they are mad at me?" Hermione snapped back frantically.

"You are their daughter. Explain it to them the way you did to me and you'll have no problem and if things get bad, well, I'll be there to help," Harry answered with his lopsided grin.

The door to the back half of the office and Dr. Monica Wilkins stood their, calling Hermione to the examination room. It took all of the young witch's self control not to break down crying in relief seeing her mother alive and safe. Standing on shaking legs, she leaned on Harry and let him guide her through the office. As the door closed behind them she asked, "Could we talk in private for a few minutes before we get started, I have a few special concerns." She cringed slightly as she noticed her mother's eyes flicked down to where her hand was resting on her lower stomach.

"Of course, we have had a few new, young mothers. Right this way please." She motioned for them to follow her down the hall and lead them in to a small office. Closing the door after her patients entered her office Monica became slightly nervous noticing Harry had remained standing near the door as Hermione stood near her desk.

"Please, Monica, we don't want to worry you. Hermione does have some valid concerns. This is a bit difficult for us." Harry tried to calm the dentist down. With a nod she sat down behind her desk.

Hermione slowly drew her wand, "Please, this shouldn't hurt." The brilliant witch began her incantation and watched as a soft glow surrounded her mother. The transformation from Dr. Monica Wilkins to Hermione Granger's mother was almost immediate as the spell ended. With a barely contained cry of joy Emma Granger ran around her desk and crushed her daughter in a hug. Both women were crying tears of joy as they broke apart. "I was so worried you were going to be mad at me or I couldn't fix you."

"I'm sure I'll be furious with you when you tell us what you've done. What about your father? And what is this about having special concerns?" Emma asked with a pointed look at her daughter's stomach.

The teens blushed. While Hermione was trying to get her mouth to form words, Harry stepped in. "It's sort of my fault ma'am but we'd like to explain to both of you at the same time. If you'd get your husband Hermione can undo the memory charm on him and we can explain what we've done and why."

The recently restored Dr. Granger stepped out of the office and called for Wendell to join her for a consultation. After he was sitting down in a chair beside his wife's behind her desk, Hermione repeated her charm on her father. His reaction to the restored memories was quite different than his wife's. While the change was visible, instead of being happy the older man seemed to be upset. "Hermione, you best have a good reason for all of this."

"Daddy, I'm sorry," the young woman sobbed. "I just wanted you two to be safe. I made you forget about me while we finished the war."

"WAR?" Dan Granger yelled, "what war?"

Harry quickly cast locking and silencing charms on the door before sitting down next to Hermione and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "The wizarding world was at war, sir. It started during our first year at Hogwarts, but really heated up the summer after our fifth year. This last year, Hermione and I have been traveling across Britain looking for parts of Voldemort's soul so we could kill him. On May 2nd we ended the war."

Dan stared at Harry, "What does this war have to do with us, and with the two of you? You're only what? 18? Why are you fighting in this war?"

Harry looked at the floor for a moment before answering, "I've asked myself that so many times. I'm the center of it because there was a prophecy that Voldemort heard before I was born that said I would be a threat to him. Hermione is involved because she chose to stand by me, though I still can't figure out why. There have been so many times where she could have died and I wouldn't have been able to go on."

Hermione finally collected herself enough to answer, "You would have been targets of Voldemort. You are my parents and they would have tried to use you to get to me since everyone knows I am close to Harry."

"You didn't think to discuss this with us? So you just went and erased our minds. What if you messed it up? What if you died?" Dan ranted.

"I didn't think you'd agree and you would try to stop me from going with Harry. That memory charm is hard but with everything that was at stake I made sure I knew how to do it before I used it on you." Taking a deep breath and brushing tears from her eyes she answered his last question, "If I had died, well, you wouldn't remember me to miss me."

"I still don't like it all." Dan grumbled.

Emma sat behind her desk, still trying to process everything. "And what was this about 'special considerations' earlier?"

"I'm pregnant," Hermione blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Dan screamed as Emma gasped.

Hermione curled up against Harry as he explained, "I was worried about the Potter line ending with me. I was talking out loud to my parents the night before the confrontation with Voldemort and Hermione overheard me. Your daughter decided to help me, just as she always does only she got to fulfill a few of her dreams in the process. Turns out we've loved each other for years but hadn't admitted it to anyone until then."

Hermione sniffed a few times and took up the tale, "In order to produce a heir we had to be married so we hand fasted for a year and a day before we..."

Dan had heard more than he could take and stood up. Finding the door was locked he pulled hard enough to break the frame and stormed out of the office. The three remaining in the office could hear the doors between them and the outside slamming closed, followed a few seconds later by the receptionist peeking in to the office and seeing the two crying women. "What's going on in here?" she asked in confusion.

"Female issues," Harry stammered before either of the woman could try to explain what was really going on.

"Right," the young lady responded not convinced at all.

"Why don't you take off a little early, Gretta." Emma said.

"You're sure you are okay, Dr. Wilkins?" Gretta asked.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, we'll be fine. Just a few things to work out."

As soon as he heard the front door close he cast a repair charm on the door frame and removed his previous charms.

"I think it's been a long day for all of us," Harry tried to calm the two women. Turning to his mother-in-law he said sadly, "You should probably try to find your husband and talk to him. We're staying at the hotel next to the airport if you want to talk to us." Before the stunned woman could answer, the young wizard gathered his wife in his arms and apparited them back to their hotel room.

* * *

Emma found Dan just down the road from their office in a pub they had frequented when they had first arrived in Sydney and were looking for a home and practice. He was sitting at the bar rolling an empty beer bottle between his hands, lost in thought. Placing her hand on his shoulder as she stepped up behind him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Why would she do this to us?" he said in a rush.

"I don't know. I mean, we would probably do the same thing if our positions were reversed wouldn't we?"

"What? Wipe her memory of us and send her to the other side of the world? Not bloody likely."

Dragging her husband toward the door she waited until they were outside before answering, "No, but we'd do anything to keep her safe. She did the same thing, only in a way we never could."

"Why didn't she ask us about this before hand?"

"Let's have them over and talk about this. Find out what she was thinking." Emma said and Dan reluctantly agreed.

* * *

After a satisfying dinner the two couples relaxed with coffee in the Granger's sitting room, the sudden tension in the room was palpable. "Right, you want to know why I put the memory charm you?" Hermione finally spoke.

"That would be nice," Dan said in a clipped tone.

Hermione took a deep breath and with a reassuring nod from Harry began to explain, "Things were going badly in the wizarding world. People were disappearing daily. It didn't matter if you were Muggle-born, half-blood or pure-blood. Several people were taken right in the middle of the street. Even if I was staying at Hogwarts I wouldn't be able to protect you, and there isn't much you could have done when the Death Eaters came for you."

Dan interrupted, "You sound sure we would have been targets."

"You would have been. As close as Hermione and I have been and the fact we weren't at school, they would come for you to find out where we were and what we were up to," Harry explained.

Hermione continued, "I didn't think you would have agreed with my plan. You would have wanted to help me but there wasn't anything you could have done. Most Muggle houses were sealed and then burned with the family inside. Though, you two being my parents would probably have been publicly tortured." Emma paled and Dan looked a little nervous. "There were more Death Eaters than Aurors. With Dumbledore gone, it was only a matter of time before the Death Eaters took the Ministry and Hogwarts, though it has been due to a few good people and a lot of luck that the Ministry never fell. Once that had happened the names and addresses of every magical person would have been available to Voldemort and his followers. You two would have been right behind Harry's relatives, even though they never got along."

Emma spoke for the first time since they had finished dinner, "Wouldn't they have been able to trace us out of the country?"

The young witch shook her head. "Most Death Eaters are pure-bloods and have no knowledge of Muggle travel. Even if they could access the records, you traveled under the name Wilkins and a slight glamor charm so you wouldn't have been recognized."

Most of Dan's anger had disapated as the children explained, but he still didn't understand. "But why didn't you ask us if we wanted to go?"

"Would you have agreed if I had just asked? Hey, mum and dad, can I put a memory charm on you and ship you off to Australia so you are safe while I go fight a war? I'll come and undo it all if I live." Hermione asked, sarcasm evident in her tone.

"No, I don't suppose I would have," the older man agreed.

"What next?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Do we stay here or move back to England and see about our practice there?"

"There are other alternatives," Harry said slowly.

The other three looked at him before Dan spoke, "Such as?"

Harry blushed, "my family was pretty well off, add to that all of the Black family fortune and our great grand kids wouldn't have to work so we don't have to do anything we don't want to. I have a few properties around Britain and an island in Italy so a place to stay isn't an issue unless we want to go somewhere else. Hermione here has packed us for a month in our trunks so we are in no rush to go back."

"Only two weeks! I'm not due for another checkup for another month," the witch interjected.

"Checkup? What's wrong?" Dan looked concerned.

"Nothing that I know of. We just need to make sure your grandson is okay," Hermione said with a small smile though her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Right," Dan looked slightly abashed. "I should apologize for back at the office this afternoon."

His daughter cut him off, "No need, daddy. We should. It was a lot to dump on you all at once."

"We are still family, right, princess?" Dan asked softly causing relieved tears to fall from his daughter's eyes as she rushed to his side and embraced him like she hadn't done since she was little.

"Well," Emma said more to herself than anyone else, "we could sell the practice, that shouldn't be hard. I'd like to travel around Australia for a while then go back to England. I could kill for some good fish and chips."

Harry spoke to her softly not wanting to interrupt the reunion between father and daughter, "I'll pay for anything you need. In a way it is my fault you are in this situation and a proper holiday sounds wonderful."

"That's generous of you Harry, but our practice has been doing almost as well here as our one back in England was," the dentist answered with a sad smile as she remembered the couple's old office.

* * *

It had taken only a week to sell the practice. The Grangers were excited to sell to a young couple that reminded them of their own beginnings, having worked for other practices to establish their careers then deciding to start their own. While the Grangers were trying to sell their practice and arrange for the new owners to take over the Potters had taken to exploring the area around Sydney.

Hermione of course wanted to visit every book shop around and find out as much about the native magic users as possible. Walking along a magical alley Harry noticed a sign for magical tours. As his wife entered one of the knickknack shops, the wizard mentioned he wanted to check something out and would join her in a few minutes. Fifteen minutes later he rejoined his wife as she was browsing excitedly through the various odds and ends on display.

"Find what you wanted, love?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Taking a deep breath he inhaled the sent of the shampoo she used and responded, "Yep. All set." She tried to get more information out of him but he refused to spill.

* * *

That night as they sat around the table playing cards, Dan brought up the fact they had the practice settled and would be ready to move on as soon as the house sold.

"Why don't you keep the place?" Harry asked. "You guys love it here and you'd be hard pressed to get such a deal so close to the harbor."

"There isn't a point of having a home here if we move back to England. We'd never use it and it we probably couldn't afford more than one house." Emma answered looking longingly around the kitchen. It was true, they had loved living there.

"I saw some signs around about vacation rentals. You could do that. Use the rental income to pay for the house and still be able to visit whenever you wanted," Hermione suggested, excited by the idea.

"I can easily cover any shortages between rental fees and loan payments," Harry added trying to sell the deal.

The Grangers had a short conversation sharing a glance the way Harry and Hermione often did and came to a quick conclusion. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. And you two are welcome here any time as well," Emma said though Dan scowled at the last bit. He knew what had happened between his daughter and the young man sitting next to her, but she would always be his little girl.

"It's good that those arrangements are made, I set up a month long magical safari around the country leaving Monday," Harry announced with a grin.

Hermione squealed and jumped from her chair in to her husbands lap while Emma's eyes lit up but Dan looked apprehensive. "You're sure it is safe for us on this tour?" he inquired a bit nervously.

"Perfectly," the younger man answered. "It's mostly magical travel, visiting Aboriginal tribes and looking for magical plants and animals. It's one of the few ways non-magical people get to experience the magical life."

"Ooh, I wonder how different their magic is from ours. It's going to be amazing to learn. I couldn't find anything in the bookstore about it." Hermione was bouncing on Harry's lap in her excitement while her parents tried not to laugh as he tried not to wince every time she came down.

* * *

The month long vacation was a welcome break for both couples. The Grangers had not had more than a week vacation from their practice in several years and the Potters, while not having been in school the previous year where happy to be able to decompress after the stress of the war. Several nights the younger couple had to stop themselves from casting wards around the tent and worrying about staying up for watch though they did keep silencing charms up to keep from disturbing anyone outside their room with their nightmares or other more vigorous night time activities.

Hermione was frustrated the first few days spent with the Australian natives. Almost all of their magic was wandless and focused on the elements more than British magic. After learning to feel their magic, most of the witches and wizards that tried were able to easily pick up on the Aboriginal ways of casting spells. While they agreed their spells felt more powerful with a wand, a wand wasn't always convenient. By their last morning in the village the young witch wasn't the only one in the group disappointed that the tribe didn't have written books on their magic but she was invited to come and live with them after their adventure was over. After a bit of discussion with the elders they made arrangements to return after their child was born and would spend time living and learning in the outback, much to the disappointment of the Grangers whose worries were short lived when they were told their grandson would be able to visit several times a year.

Hermione had bought a magical camera before they left Sidney and Dan had brought his own but it turned out Harry was the shutterbug of the group, taking pictures of everything. When someone would question him when he seemed to be taking pictures of seemingly random things he would point out what he was seeing and how it was going to be framed in his picture leading to many other photos of the same object trying to capture the same essence that Harry had. Several of the pictures would have to be shown to Luna and her father when they made it back to England.

* * *

All to soon the safari was over and the quartet was headed back to their home in Sydney. Dan and Emma spent their last few days in Australia saying good bye to their friends and promising to be in touch once they were settled in back in England. Since Hermione had put most of the family's possessions in storage when the house had been sold they would be traveling only with a trunk or suitcase each containing their clothes and other personal items.

Late the night before leaving, Emma entered the kitchen to find it had been turned in to a potions lab. Her daughter had setup a cauldron on the counter and was sitting at the table preparing a few ingredients. The older woman smiled, deciding to have a little fun and waited for the younger to pause, "All this time you couldn't cook but you can make potions?"

With a small jump, Hermione pointed the small silver knife in her hand towards the source of the sound as if brandishing her wand. Blushing slightly she started preparing the next set of ingredients but frustration was evident in her actions. "I don't get it. I can brew a potion every time but I can't bake a cake to save my life," the bushy haired witch growled.

"I'm guessing a potion is brewed the exact same way every time with no variations?" Hermione nodded. "That is the issue then," Emma said as if it was obvious. "Hermione, love, you've always been good at going exactly by the book but fail when you have to feel you way through something. Remember the problems you had trying to learn from the tribes when we were on the safari?" Hermione's frown became a scowl and she let out a low growl. "Yes, well the same applies to cooking. A stove or oven isn't as precise as a magical flame so you have to adjust your time slightly."

The young witch put down her knife as she finished her preparations and sighed, "I guess. Maybe we can try again when we get home? If I'm going to have a family, I really should learn to cook. Harry can't cook all the time."

"I'd be delighted. Though you do know how to put out fires with that wand of yours?"

Hermione grabbed her wand and shot a small stream of water at her mother. "Like this?" she asked with a grin.

Spluttering, Emma wiped her face and smiled slightly. Hermione didn't like to be reminded of all the meals she burned when learning how to cook. "I suppose I deserved that. So, what are we brewing tonight?" she asked, gesturing to the ingredients laid out on the table.

"A mild sleeping potion. It helps with jet lag and keeps Harry from getting restless on the flight," Hermione answered with a small smile as she started the potion.

"I always thought you two would end up together. Though I was worried when you started talking about that boy Ron." Emma said as she crossed the kitchen for a towel.

Hermione almost dropped the chopping board. "What do you mean you always thought Harry and I would end up together?" she asked turning to face her mother. Seeing her standing their with the towel the witch flicked her wand, casting a quiet drying charm.

Placing the now unneeded towel back on its hook Emma smiled fondly at her daughter. "Since Halloween your first year your letters have talked as much about Harry as they have anything else and during summer vacation, well if I had a pound for every time I heard 'Harry would like this' or 'I wish I could show this to Harry'." She trailed off seeing her daughter's growing blush.

"That obvious was I?" Hermione asked. Seeing her mother's agreement she continued, "it's just that he's always pushed in to something dangerous and he had no one to stand by him. He was my first friend at school and I was his second. I guess we would have either fallen in love or killed each other after a few years as close as we were every day. Now, I can say I couldn't imagine a day without Harry in my life."

"I can see that you love each other very much and you have something special joining you now," the older woman said with a pointed look. Hermione looked down to where her hand had come to rest her lower abdomen as she was talking. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she turned to begin the potion.

"Can anyone brew potions or do you need magic for them?" Emma asked as she joined her daughter standing in front of the cauldron.

"I think anyone can brew them. Most of them anyway. And almost all can be used by magical and non-magical alike." Hermione added. "Want to give it a try?" she asked. Seeing the gleam in her mother's eye she waved her wand duplicating the implements on the counter and placed the book between them.

Over the next few hours the Granger women shared the experience of brewing potions caught up on everything that had been missed since Hermione had gone off to the magical school in Scotland.


End file.
